Annabeth's headache
by tiamat100
Summary: Annabeth inherited more from her mother than wisdom, and so when she wakes up with a blinding headache, no-one quite knows what to do-except maybe that plan forming in their minds right about...Now! I have altered timelines a bit in this fic. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

It all started the day that Annabeth's head began getting bigger.

Few half bloods lived past their teen years. Even fewer fell in love and managed to live a normal, human life. Even then barely any discovered the secret which children of Athena held.

Annabeth had never realised that she had inherited one very important trait from her mother, Pallas Athena.

When, the morning after she and Percy had talked about the prophecy and she had as good as admitted her true feelings, she was shocked to wake up with a swollen head and an even bigger headache.

Unable to concentrate on her architecture sketches, she was just about to go and talk to Chiron when she was forced to change her mind.

Rushing to the toilets and leaning over in one of the cubicles, Annabeth vomited repeatedly into the bowl.

Percy was walking outside when he heard the sound of someone throwing up very noisily inside.

Calling in hesitantly "Are you alright in there?" Percy was shocked to hear the answer.

"Percy?" came Annabeth's voice. "Can you fetch Chiron?"

In a flash Percy was inside and kneeling at her side. Putting his arms gingerly around Annabeth's shoulders, he held her awkwardly as she threw up again.

As Clarisse entered the bathroom, Percy felt relieved. He'd never expected that-to be glad to see Clarisse of all people!

"Clarisse! Fetch Chiron! Annabeth is sick, please!" he cried.

Perhaps Clarisse wasn't as bad as she had always seemed to him, because she disappeared almost immediately towards the Big House. Or Perhaps she and Annabeth had simply grown close over the time they had spent together.

Soon Chiron was at the door. Unable to enter due to his size, he called to Annabeth "Annabeth? What is wrong?"

Annabeth retched again before replying. "I don't know! I woke up with a horrible headache, and then I felt sick and had to come here…"

Chiron's face turned pale. _"Di immortales!"_ He whispered. "Annabeth, this is amazing. I never dreamed of it and I doubt this has ever happened before."

"What is it?" she croaked.

"Annabeth, I believe you may have inherited more than wisdom from your mother. In fact, I believe that you may be pregnant."

Annabeth went paler than the sickly hue her skin had already been. "But Chiron, that's impossible!"

Percy was pale too. "That can't be true!" He agreed.

Chiron looked at them awkwardly. "Not if Annabeth bears children in the same way that her mother does." He spoke.

"Oh, gods!" Annabeth wailed. "I'm pregnant!" Chiron nodded.

Then Annabeth paused. "But…I know who the father is."

Chiron sighed. "Who is it, my child?"

Annabeth turned green. "Mother, forgive me." She muttered. Forcing herself to look Percy in the eye, she spoke. "Percy, it's you."

Clarisse burst out laughing, and Perseus Jackson fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Up in Olympus, 12 immortal beings were gathered around a small TV set bearing the legend of _Hephaestus TV_, with both Athena and Poseidon fuming in chains and glaring at each other.

Aphrodite giggled with delight as she heard the last sentence. Dionysus groaned. Zeus smirked. Hades gave an evil grin. Hera sniffed disapprovingly. Artemis began muttering about boys. Apollo laughed out loud. Ares tried not to show his amusement. Hephaestus grunted. Hermes clapped "I knew it would happen someday!"

11 pairs of eyes stared at him. "Well it was obvious, wasn't it?" he defended.

Athena growled whilst all the other God's, including Poseidon, nodded in agreement with Hermes's statement.

"You've got to admit, it was clear from when they went on that Tunnel of Love ride." Percy's father commented.

His chains unwrapped. "Thank you! Can't you trust me to not kill Athena who is now" The God went pale. "My Grandson's Gran? _Di Immortales!"_

Athena tried again to break free of her chains whilst the other gods laughed.

Aphrodite was the happiest she had been in 2 thousand years. Now all she had to do was arrange a little meeting with a certain daughter of Atlas…

Ooh, this was like a soap opera! One of those cheesy ones she loved. Just it had her in!

Back on Earth, Percy had awoken and was now undertaking a very difficult task.

"Mum?" He spoke into the phone. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Percy?"

"Umm….Well, you know how Athena was born out of Zeus's head?"

"Yes."

"And you know how Athena's children are born out of Athena's head?"

"What are you trying to tell me, Percy?"

"Well, Annabeth is more like her mother than we thought."

"_What?!"_

"Congratulations! You're gonna be a Gran, mum!"

There was a sound of the phone being slammed down and Sally Jackson heard the dialling tone.

Then she, who was more similar to her son than she sometimes cared to admit, fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	2. Percabeth and a plan

Annabeth's headache

Annabeth's headache slowly grew...and grew...and grew. Percy and Annabeth were becoming close and actually admitting their love for each other. Well, not quite actually. They kind of just stammered around each other, much to the annoyance of all the Percabeth shippers at camp half blood and Olympus. If they kept that up, the baby would be born into a world of two parents who aren't even admitting that they are in love! Uh-oh.

And so, the aforementioned percabeth shippers all met together and devised....a plan.

Beckendorf thumped the table. "What can we do? This baby can't be born into a world with no Percabeth!"

Silena agreed. "Imagine...a poor child born with their parents not even knowing they love each other! Plus one of them is the subject of a dreadful prophecy which will be completed very, very soon. I mean, for all we know, Percy or Annabeth or both might die! They have to admit their love for each other!"

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "True, true, but we can't force them to admit their true feelings. I suggest that we go with a typical battle manoeuvre-the Trojan horse."

Clarisse frowned. "So how exactly is some big wooden statue going to help us?"

Everyone looked at her, not having put Clarisse down as a Percabeth fan. She blushed. "So i don't see why their child should suffer just 'cos they're both blind. How is a horse going to help us?"

Malcolm cleared his throat. "I believe that Chiron isn't referring to an actual Trojan horse, but rather to a trick of some kind. "

Nico nodded. "Yeah, that would be so cool! I think we should make Percy think Annabeth is dead. Then he'll admit it and we'll force him to tell Annabeth! Or he could say it at her funeral..."

Chiron frowned. "Nico, when did you arrive? I thought you...well, we were all under the impression that you...let us say, liked Annabeth. "

Nico retched." Eurrgh! Annabeth is more like a sister or a cousin or something! Plus she is way too old for me!"

No one had noticed the shadow in the corner of the room which was gradually creeping closer. Then Hades removed his Helmet.

"Quite right, my son."

Silena screamed. Hades gave an evil chuckle. "Why, daughter of Aphrodite, are you surprised to see me here? I could have been given a nicer welcome, but all things considered, i'll take what i've got."

Chiron laughed nervously. "Lord Hades, to what do we owe this...honour?"

His eyes flashed. "The honour is that I will help you in your plan. I will kill Annabeth Chase for you, and if her and Percy's love is true she can live again. Happy?"

Chiron went pale. "Lord, the risks...Annabeth is like my own daughter..."

Hades grunted. "Fine. If Percy admits he loves her without being told that is the way to save her, she will be restored to life. Extra bonus points if he ventures into the underworld to save her."

Chiron was still pale. "Lord, the baby could die..."

"Oh." He grunted. "i hadn't thought of that. Maybe Percy could die instead? If he would only realise his true feelings he'd admit them. Annabeth is more stubborn."

"Can we really risk that? Percy is the one way we can save Olympus! If he dies before his 16th birthday-even if he is restored to life-the prophecy may be about your son instead."

Hades frowned. Then his face cleared. "Ah! I have it! Annabeth or Percy will be hidden, still alive, in the Underworld. We will make Annabeth admit her love for Percy at his funeral, and then just as she does, release Percy!"

A cheer went up. The plan was made. Now all that had to happen was it be put into action.

But there was one more who had to help with their plans. How could they persuade Annabeth to attempt a rescue? It was still the summer session-she'd need a Quest!

Chiron would of course give her permission, but Annabeth was so wise....

Then a figure surrounded by noxious green smoke appeared in the doorway. It spoke it a rasping voice.

_The Son of The Sea God will be taken, _

_Annabeth's love it shall awaken, _

_I will tell her of her quest, _

_Her love shall see to the rest. _

Silence reigned for a long moment in the small room as the oracle collapsed to the floor. Then Beckondorf spoke the words which had been in all their minds.

"The Oracle is a Percabeth fan?"


	3. Fury in Camp Half Blood

A/N-This will be getting stranger and stranger.

Percy looked around in horror. The huts were burning and his friends had gone….. He was alone.

He screamed.

A voice echoed around him. "You will see your little camp in flames!" and an evil cackle rent the air as a hand fell on Percy's shoulder.

He whirled around to meet the arms encircling him and pulling him away.

"Come on Percy. Calm Down. No one's hurt. A cooking experiment went wrong, that's all, lets go stand by everyone else."

And Sally Jackson gently but firmly pulled her eight-year old son from the carnage of his swimming camp.

Percy cried out as he awoke and sat up straight. That was a recurring dream with him-nothing new. He could remember now that it had been monsters attacking the Camp, and in his nightmares his swimming camp melded with Camp Half blood to give him nightly visualization of the prophecy's conclusion.

It was a recurring nightmare. He was used to it.

But this time, something was wrong.

A flickering light outside caught his attention. The camp-It was on fire!

He grabbed riptide and hurtled outside. He always slept wearing his clothes in case something like this would happen.

He stepped outside his cabin, wielding riptide.

Nothing was there except the campfire which was still burning.

Breathing heavily and leaning against the cabin wall, Percy recapped riptide. His thoughts went to his mother. He had sent her an Iris message after the phone disaster and explained to her in more detail. He was planning to visit her, but Annabeth wasn't meant to leave camp because of her weakened state.

Percy didn't hear them sneaking up on him until it was too late. A hand went over his mouth, riptide was taken from his pocket, and a hole opened up beneath him.

He fell, his scream muffled by the hand over his mouth. There had been something wrong after all.

I awoke and sat up. There was something going on outside. The cabin was empty and it sounded as if the whole camp was gathered somewhere.

I rushed outside to find exactly what I expected. A crowd of campers, all wearing mournful and grave expressions.

Chiron approached me.

"Annabeth. I am so, so sorry, but Percy has been…taken."

A million thoughts were pounding through my brain. No! Taken by who? Kronos? I had to save him!

Chiron must have read some of this in my face, because he put an arm around me. "We don't know what happened. Beckendorf heard a commotion and saw Percy being dragged underground. We don't know who it now, we think it best that all campers remain here."

My head was pounding. It felt as if something was kicking the inside of my brain. Which, when you think about it, my baby probably was.

"No. We need a Quest! We have to save Percy!" I cried. Chiron laid a hand on my shoulder but before he could speak another voice interrupted.

_The Prophecy child has been stolen_

_One must leave the haunt of men_

_Go elsewhere to find his place_

_I choose one Annabeth Chase. _

_Protected from monsters she will be_

_For this Quest's eternity_

_The boy is not yet gone forever_

_Hasten now three friends together. _

Chiron stared at the Oracle. I stepped up.

"I accept the Quest!" I cried weakly, my head full of pain.

There were no cheers. Only silence and anxious looks directed towards me.

I had tried to stay out of the public eye as much as possible since the headache pregnancy had started, and now I knew that they were thinking I was too weak to do the Quest. |Well, too bad. I was going to save Percy!

I had barely spoken to him properly since it happened. Neither of us seemed to know what to say to each other.

_I had to save him and change that!_

Chiron looked sad but he knew he couldn't dissuade me.

"then….good luck." He could see I was in pain. Several times they had wanted to give me nectar and ambrosia, to stop the pain, but we all worried about how it would affect the baby.

Chiron put his hand on me arm and I hugged him tight.

The Oracle had vanished, and we assumed returned to the attic. All that was left to do was choose my companions and I could leave to save Percy.

"Grover." I asked. "Can you come?" He nodded.

"And…" A thought struck me. "Wait-Dopes Tyson know?"

"No. No-one has told him yet and we thought it might be best to wait until we see if your Quest is successful." Chiron answered.

"Chiron, he was planning to visit us tomorrow because of...everything." I reminded him.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Now, who will your other companion be?"

I would have tried to get Tyson to come, but I admit I didn't want to. I still didn't entirely like him and he and Grover had their differences. Instead I chose someone who could make up for the fact that I would probably be unable to fight.

"Clarisse. Will you come?"

Clarisse looked shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, sure. I suppose." She agreed.

"Good. Then we can set off once we've packed a few things. Umm, Chiron, Where do you think Percy will be?"

Nico suddenly raced towards us looking tired and worried. "Annabeth! One of the Kindly Ones has him! The maths teacher! I overheard. He's in the Underworld!


End file.
